The invention relates to a fitting, especially a roof liner for the interior of a motor vehicle, with a flat light source.
It is known from practice to provide roof liners for quality motor vehicles with a flat light source, which illuminates the interior, in the form of electroluminescent films, which, for visual reasons, are covered with a partially transparent decorative material.
Fittings of this type impart an extraordinary sense of value to the interior, but can be manufactured only with a considerably outlay. On account of the decorative covering, these light sources serve typically to improve the ambience, but not the illumination of the interior.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a roof liner of the generic type which can be manufactured in a visually attractive and simple manner and is suitable for the uniform illumination of the interior.